smackdownfandomcom-20200213-history
The Miz
Michael Gregory Mizanin (born October 8, 1980) is an American professional wrestler, actor and media personality currently signed to WWE, where he performs on the SmackDown brand under the ring name The Miz. Mizanin first gained fame as a reality television participant. He was a cast member on MTV's The Real World: Back to New York in 2001 and subsequently appeared in its spinoff series, Real World/Road Rules Challenge from 2002 to 2005, where he reached the finals in The Gauntlet and The Inferno while winning Battle of the Seasons and The Inferno II. Furthermore, he reached the final in Battle of the Network Reality Stars and won the sixth season of Fear Factor in 2006. After becoming the runner-up in the fourth season of Tough Enough and subsequently launching his WWE career, Mizanin appeared on Diva Search, Total Divas and Tough Enough. He and his wife Maryse also starred in their own reality show titled Miz & Mrs. that premiered in 2018. He has also come to star in several films produced by WWE Studios, portraying Jake Carter in The Marine 3: Homefront, The Marine 4: Moving Target and The Marine 5: Battleground as well as starring in Christmas Bounty and Santa's Little Helper. After being trained at Deep South Wrestling and Ohio Valley Wrestling, he was promoted to the main roster in 2006. In the main roster, The Miz has won the WWE Championship once, the 2010 Raw Money in the Bank ladder match as well as the Intercontinental Championship eight times, being the second longest-reigning Intercontinental Champion in WWE history by combined days behind Pedro Morales. He is also a former two-time United States Champion and a former six-time world tag team champion (two World Tag Team and four WWE Tag Team), which made him the 25th Triple Crown Champion in company history and the 14th Grand Slam Champion. The Miz was ranked number one on Pro Wrestling Illustrated's (PWI) annual PWI 500 list for 2011, and is one of the 10 most prolific pay-per-view performers in WWE history. He is married to Maryse in 2015 and had one daughter name Monroe. WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2009 The Miz appears for the first time. His attire is his grey shorts. WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2010 The Miz appears again and he is wearing the same attire. But he has a fauxhawk now and his shorts are edited. WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2011 The Miz appears again and he is wearing his new trunks attire. WWE '12 The Miz appears once again with the same trunks as his Smackdown vs. Raw Attire 2011 attire, this time his outfit is blue,white and black. He also had two DLC Attires, one being a Suit Attire and the second being a New T-shirt Attire, the only problem was that the T-Shirt remained on him In-Ring too. He is the main Antagonist of wwe 12 outsider road to wrestlemania WWE '13 The Miz appears again in WWE '13 with the same attire but customized, he is also the current intercontinental title holder in the game. WWE 2K14 WWE 2K15 WWE 2K16 Gallery The_Miz.png Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K Wrestlers Category:WWE Smackdown vs. Raw Wrestlers Category:WWE 2k14 Category:WWE 2K18 Category:WWE 2K19